The Lonely Stoner
by StaticBunny
Summary: Sasuke sits alone in his room... again. That is, until a strange new friend appears. M for language, drug use and later chapters.
1. He Appears

**Authors Note:**

**I do not own Naruto. I own only the story idea.  
><strong>

**Summary: Sasuke sits alone in his room again. He is always alone, until a strange new friend appears and changes everything. Will it turn into more than friendship?  
><strong>

**This my first multi chapter fanfic ^^ but please do also check out my one shot called Im Alright. It's got a darker tone, but I really like it! Anyway, I'll let you enjoy this story.  
><strong>

**** = Song lyrics  
><strong>

**_Italics _= thoughts  
><strong>

A large cloud of smoke spread across the dark room as Sasuke exhaled a hit from his joint. He's alone… again.

"I can't believe my life has become this."

He said out loud to himself.

He looked around the dark room at all the mess he's built up. Bizarre is playing loudly on his iPod.

**Yes I wanna get high! And listen to music! Some that good ol' hiphop, straight ghetto music!**

Another hit of the joint.

He never really did much besides smoke and listen to music. He did well in school, kept his grades up. All the teachers liked him, the students too. It was all a façade though. He didn't really have friends. He often dressed in all black. It complimented his dark locks. A black ring with two neon green colored spikes on the ends is fashioned on the right side of his lip.

He sits alone in his room after school every day.

Sasuke stared at his phone with bloodshot eyes. His contacts were his mom, and his brother Itachi.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…_

_I have nothing to do and I have no friends,_

_Fuck my life._

It's another boring day. Some random T.V. show is on, drowned out by music. Sasuke sits on the couch in his room.

The grinder is making a slight crunching noise as it grinds up his weed.

Mindlessly saying the words to a song while he rolls his joint

"I take a couple uppers

I down a couple downers but

nothing compares to these

blue and yellow purple pills."

He licks the paper and gives it one last little spin to seal it shut. He places in his mouth, lit it and took a long thankful hit.

"What are you doing?

An unknown voice inquired.

Startled, Sasuke choked on the smoke and began coughing intensely

"*cough, cough cough* who the fuck… *cough cough* is there?"

"It's me stupid, you already know that." The unknown voice said cheerfully.

Sasuke felt a presence next to him so he looked to his right and there was a boy sitting cross legged upside down on his couch. A boy about Sasukes age, with bright blue cerulean eyes was staring back at him. This boy, had a ski mask on. It was black with orange around the eyes and mouth with rabbit ears on it with a single earring on the right ear.

Sasuke screamed "AAAAAAAHHHHHH Who the fuck are you!? Get outta my house!"

The other boy giggled. "I can't leave. I'm here because you want me here."

Sasuke pondered this strange statement, as the high began to really kick in.

"Am I really this high? What the fuck did Itachi put in my weed?" Sasuke said out loud to himself.

The boy laughed out loud. "Yup, Itachi spiked your weed alright. You know better than that. I told you already, I'm here because you want me here."

Sasuke stared at the floor, taking a hit of his joint lost in thought.

"What's your name then?" He finally asked.

The boy smiled "Whatever you want it to be."

"How did you get here?"

"You brought me here."

"What like an imaginary friend?"

"hahahahah something like that except I-"

The boy reached over and took the joint, taking a big hit

"-Am tangible" He said while holding his breath then exhaling.

There was a silence….

"Naruto. I'll call you Naruto."


	2. I Burned My Finger

**AUTHORS NOTE: this chapter is really just a crappy filler. I thought about it and i feel like this is how the conversation would happen in real life if it was me_. _**

**I couldnt think of any other way of progressing the story either so**** yea crappy chapter filler thing**

Sasuke grabbed the joint from Narutos hand and took a hard hit. He looked Naruto up and down finally taking the time to actually look at his frame.

He is wearing a black tank top and orange cargo pants and black and grey Hawk shoes. Sasuke noticed that his chest was very toned and his arms were nice and muscular.

"Hey, what's with the mask?"

Sasuke inquired having realized he'd been staring without a word.

"I don't know, you tell me. After all, I'm only here because you made me."

Sasuke thought for a moment

"Well I don't know either. I can't think of a reason why I'd have you wear a mask."

"There is absolutely no reason?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"….Yea… Can you take it off?"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'll try"

He reached up and grabbed the mask by the ears and pulled hard. After a brief second of pulling he suddenly screamed and stopped.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! People will hear you"

Sasuke said quieter than usual.

"Why did you scream?"

"It hurt… Really bad. I don't know just a jolt of pain through my head."

"That's weird"

There was a knock at the door and Itachi poked his head in, making eye contact with Sasuke.

"What was that?"

Sasuke eyes widened and he just blinked nervously at his older brother

"Uhhhhhhhh….. It was him." He said pointing at Naruto on the couch.

"There's nobody there." Itachi said flatly. "You're fucking crazy little brother."

Sasuke looked over, confused to see that Naruto was nowhere to be found. He suddenly felt a burning on his finger.

_When did I burn my finger?_

Itachi closed the door and a few seconds later he yelled "And quit screaming! It's two in the fucking morning!"

Sasuke looked at the clock.

_Fuck, he's right. I didn't realize it was this late_

"Well that was weird." Naruto said

"I wonder how he heard me. I wonder if it was you."

Sasuke pulled out another rolling paper, having noticed the last joint had burned away.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked rather confused while continuing what he was doing.

"Well think about it… He thought you screamed AND-" Naruto held up his arms for emphasis "- didn't see me. Oh it looks like you burned your finger"

Sasuke was silent for a moment then brought his hands to his mouth and sealed the newly rolled joint.

"I guess but, I saw you scream. Not me."

"Well, technically Im a part of you so… yea you did."

"What the fuck. This is very confusing and its bothering me like you wouldn't believe."

"Really?"

"Very much so actually."

"Hehe you're cute when you frustrated"

…_Cute?_

Sasuke lit his joint appearing deep in thought.

**Yea still a crappy chapter but eh. I do this for fun.**


	3. Masturbation?

**Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure where to go with this. The original concept was meant as a short video, so I'm not sure how long I'll make this or how I'll end it. It might be heavily conversation based, not sure yet but don't worry there will be yaoi goodness (very small taste in this chapter =] ) I promise. I know this chapter is short, but I just stop writing each one wherever I think it should end.**

**don't come near me, got the devil sittin next to me. I drink my drink and smoke my weed and pop my ecstasy…**

The song drowns everything else out. The hallways of the school become a blur as Sasuke leaves the building quietly. The girls around him think he's gorgeous, but they don't know who he is. All try for his attention just like they do every day and he ignores.

_Fucking whores_

The jocks and the popular rich douche kids look at him and mock him. He could see it in their body actions and their pointing.

_Fucking douchebags_

Many other students give him dirty looks, nasty looks, we-fucking-hate-you looks. He doesn't know why.

…_. Fuck Them ALL_

Sasuke slammed his bedroom door shut and fell face first onto his couch.

"I hate school"

"Why?" Asked that now familiar voice

"Everybody sucks"

Naruto stared at him for a moment an odd look on his face, like he was pondering something deep and meaningful. He twitched slightly, smiled and said….

"Nice ass."

Sasuke blushed

"Fuck you"

_He's so perverted, it's kinda hot…. Wait no!_

"What are you thinking about?" an amused Naruto asked.

"Rolling a joint" Sasuke lied.

Naruto knew he was lying, but said nothing.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto looked over, having been broken out of thought.

"Yes?"

"Where do you go when I can't see you?"

Naruto pondered this, realizing he wasn't sure

"I don't know" He said, "It's kind of like, I'm non-existent… well, I AM non-existent technically but when I can't see you, I can't see anything. I FEEL being nothing… "

Sasuke listened while absentmindedly rolling his joint.

"It's the feeling of nothingness… and when you think about it…" Sasuke sealed the joint waiting for him to keep talking.

"… It fucking blows."

Sasuke chuckled, "blow yourself" he mumbled jokingly under his breath

"I HEARD THAT" said Naruto. "How about I blow you?"

Naruto pounced on top of Sasuke, pinning his hands down.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked trying to stay calm and not rip the joint in half

Naruto looked at him, deep into his eyes. Sasuke could feel himself becoming lost in Narutos amazing blues. Naruto leaned forward, pressing his lips against Sasukes. After the initial shock, Sasuke was able to actually evaluate what's happening.

_Naruto….. is kissing me? Is that even possible? His lips are so soft. This feels…. So good._

Sasuke, closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss having given in. He felt Naruto smile and deepen the kiss. Sasuke could feel himself getting really hard, his cock aching to be let out.

After several minutes Sasuke pulled away.

"…So… would that technically count as masturbation?"

Naruto smiled and began laughing. Soon Sasuke was laughing too rolling on the floor holding his ribs. After a long session of not being able to breath from laughter Sasuke repositioned himself back onto the couch. There was a long silence. Something picking at Sasukes brain had him at a loss for words. Then he finally said it

"….. I bet, your face is beautiful."

Naruto blushed, and was thankful Sasuke couldn't see it behind the mask.

"Well, I don't know about that but to answer your question..."

Sasuke looked puzzled having already forgotten what he'd asked. Naruto grabbed at Sasukes pants pulling them down along with his boxers revealing a now semi-erect cock.

"…I think THIS would count as masturbation" and began pumping the softened dick back to life.

**Sorry, while writing this chapter, I got to where the ending is and I thought what the hell? idk. I'm done talking. Review!**

**Song lyrics: Tech N9ne – Trapped in a Psychos Body**


	4. Wake N Bake

**AN: Hey everybody this is chapter 4, and I think it's the longest chapter I've written for the story so far. There's kind of some action in this but it will be awhile until Sasuke addresses his possible feelings for Naruto and such, don't worry I have an Idea. I don't own anything in this story except the storyline and plot etc etc.**

**Also check out my one shot called I'm Alright, originally written for a creative writing class, and also one of my favorite stories I've ever written about anything.**

**** = song lyrics  
><strong>

**_italics_ = thoughts  
><strong>

Sasuke awoke, sweating heavily and feeling dizzy.

"what….. the fuck?" he asks quietly to himself

"why do I keep having these weird pervy dreams?"

He asked, also wondering if Naruto could still see him even when he couldn't see Naruto.

It's been a few months since Naruto had shown up, and they've done nothing but get closer.

But isn't that getting to close? The dreams were fucking with his head.

"Technically he's myself, this is totally fucked up."

_Being gay is one thing, but what the fuck am I gay for myself?_

But he couldn't deny the aching boner in his boxers from the dream.

He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.

After a long time of silence Sasuke clumsily reaches his right arm over to the bedside table.

Opening the drawer and reaching into it, pulling out a small glass pipe (loaded with a bowl of weed of course) and a lighter.

"Time for a wake n bake I guess, since I can't sleep."

Sasuke picked up a remote and clicked the power button. His radio comes to life and starts playing music from his ipod

**got a sack and a pack of cigarillos ready to crack it open, put some hash up in the middle…**

He lights the bowl and watches the smoke flow through the pipe, filling it completely. Sasuke watched it, almost in a trance as the smoke became so thick it has a yellow tint. The pipe was beautiful, the mouthpiece and stem of the pipe had a painted picture of the Joker's devilish face and smile with a luscious background of a dark blue with open spots so you can the thick smoke swirling within the pipe. Underneath the picture it says with a bright green outline so you can see the smoke within the letters it says 'Why so serious?' and on the bowl piece, it blends from dark blue to black and on the very front of this decent sized bowl is a clear Hatchetman, the smoke making him look yellowish white.

_Fuck what anyone says, I made this pipe. It's the most beautiful pipe in the world._

Sasuke removed his finger from the carb and inhaled deeply.

Letting the smoke billow out of his mouth he begins to feel a buzz.

"Dam, that hit was milky as fuck dude…"

The oh so familiar voice.

"Hey dobe. Wanna hit this? It's fucking Alaskan Thunderfuck."

The blued eyed masked teen smiled widely

"FUCK…YES!"

Grabbing the pipe quickly and hitting it to keep it cherried.

Sasuke watched in amusement as the blue eyed idiot took a massive rip and began coughing hysterically from choking on smoke.

"*cough cough cough* fuck *cough* my… *cough* life… Dammit"

He said making sure not to drop the pipe during his little coughing fit, knowing its importance to Sasuke.

Looking at the clock Sasuke smirks

"Hn."

"What?" The dobe said, holding in another hit and passing it to Sasuke.

"It's 4:20am idiot." Sasuke said after hitting the pipe again.

"I gotta go to school in like…3 and a half hours or so dude."

"Well let's smoke some more, we got time." Naruto said, amusement heavy in his voice.

After an hour or so smoking the two of them were fucking baked.

"Hey Sasuke…." Naruto asked, redness covering his eyes

"Yea dude?.." Sasuke replied, waiting for an answer

Have you ever kissed anyone?

"….No….."

Narutos eyes grew wide "REAALLLLYYY? All the girls think you're fucking sexy and are fucking all on your dick and shit ,how is that possible?"

"Yea shouldn't you know that already?"

"No, I know what you want me to know but I do have the freedom to ask questions."

"Oh." Sasuke replied.

"So why not?" Naruto asked, breaking the moment of silence.

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Because for one, all the girls I know are filthy whores and I don't want any fucked up diseases…"

He said, using his hands to emphasize his words.

"…. And secondly .." he paused for a moment as if he wasn't sure if he should continue with what his second point was.

"…. I'm gay."

Naruto blinked, not saying anything.

Sasuke sighed, elaborating more

'Since I'm gay, and since no one else I know is gay I've never had the opportunity to kiss someone."

Sasuke explained almost sadly.

Naruto, lowered his eyes, as if he was guilty but after a moment they lit up. He had an idea.

"Well, I can help… if you want. I mean since I'm also a guy and all…." Naruto paused, uncertain if he should've said that

"but…" he continued now talking faster, nervously making the whole sentence sound like one word

"We don't have to, I don't know never mind I'm stupid just forget I said anyth-"

He was cut off by soft pale lips pressing against his. Immediately he felt a surge shoot through his body, as if filling him with more life.

_What a feeling…_ Naruto thought. He pressed into the kiss, deepening it slightly.

After a bit Sasuke pulled away, looking unsure about something.

Naruto was worried, he was only trying to help.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, wanting to help.

"No, of course not…. That was just crazy and I'm not sure how to feel about it."

"Oh." Naruto said

"Is there any way I can help?" he asked Sasuke, hoping he could.

After a pause, Sasuke loaded his pipe once more and took big hit.

As the smoke poured from his mouth he said,

"Yes…. Let's do it again."

**Song credit: Mac Miller – Miley Cyrus (if you youtube it, you'll know why it's named that)**

**So yea I hope people like the chapter, R&R!**


	5. Big Brothers Business Partner

**Authors note: its chapter 5 w0000000! Been a long time… I hope it doesn't suck.**

_This is so fucking boring _

Sasuke thought, sitting next to Itachi.

Looking around, he could see men armed with machine guns and pistols.

They were in a large empty warehouse, waiting to meet a "friend" of Itachis.

"What the fuck are we doing here man?" Sasuke said as he pulled a joint from his jacket pocket.

"Calm yourself, little brother. I'm here to pick something up."

"I could give a fuck less about you meeting your connect. I'm bored as hell."

"Well, you SHOULD care because without him, you don't get any free weed. Secondly, I need some more help so you are going to start selling at your high school which is why you are here."

"WHAT!?" Sasuke asked loudly

"Shut up" Itachi whispered "Or you'll get us shot."

"goddammit, can I at least smoke this then?" Sasuke asked holding up the joint.

Itachi nodded, much to Sasukes relief and he began fishing through his backpack for his lighter.

"Looking for this?" that unforgettable voice asked from behind holding a lighter in Sasukes view.

"Yes, now sssshhhh. I can't talk to you right now, I'm doing something important and Itachi already thinks im crazy since he can't see you." Sasuke said in a whisper to avoid being heard.

"We are buying a large amount of drugs right now, and I'd like to not be shot."

He lit the joint, and took a long deep hit, savoring the taste of this bomb ass buddha.

"Dam Itachi, this weed is bomb. Same stuff for this pickup?"

Sasuke asked while holding his hit.

Itachi looked at him, then at the joint before responding, "Oh yea little brother, he's bringing in that fire."

Sasuke smiled at this "Oh hell yea"

Then, he appeared.

"Itachi, who the fuck is that?" He asked with a venomous aggression in his voice, pointing his Beretta at Sasuke

"Woah, hold on, hold on. This is my little brother. If something is too ever happen to me, he will be the one you will doing business with."

_WHAT!? I didn't ask to be a part of this operation. Goddam Itachi, you are lucky I've been selling small bags here and there at my school already._

"I see." The man said, coming out from the shadows walking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke took a hit of his joint, examining the man coming towards him.

He has grey hair, and a black bandana covering two thirds of his face. He's dressed in black dress clothes and a snow white tie, he's even wearing leather gloves.

"Well…" He said he got closer "...if that's true, then for business purposes my name is Kakashi."

He directs his attention to Itachi once more.

"What is it you need?"

"I need another 5 ounces of that fire green, another happy garden gnome* and another girlfriend*."

Kakashi agreed and nodded to one of his men to go get what Itachi asked for.

_What the fuck? I guess he's talking in code. I wonder what it means…_

A minute later, Kakashis man returned with a box.

He placed it on the table and proceeded to unload its contents.

First was a large brick of very brightly green colored weed, the smell reaching Sasukes nostrils from where he was standing. The next was a small garden gnome, with a goofy look on his face. Kakashis man removed the hat to reveal that its filled with a large bag of ecstasy.

_Oh I get it. "Happy Garden Gnome" how clever._

The last thing he placed on the table was a large brick of a white powder.

_Oh okay, a new girlfriend. Cocaine which is better known as white girl._

"Does that meet you request?" Kakashi asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes" Itachi responded, "Very much so."

Itachi placed a large stack of bills on the table, which Kakashi picked up and quickly began counting. Seeming content with the amount he made a waving gesture with his hand and turned to leave.

Sasuke took one more long drag from his joint, finishing it and then threw it on the ground.

"Can we leave now?" Sasuke asked, itching to get home.

"Yes little brother, we may leave."

And with that Itachi packed everything back into the box and turned to leave, Sasuke following close behind.

~~~~BACK AT THE HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~

"So let me get this straight, Itachi said you have to sell for him now?"

"That's correct dobe, I'm now a business man."

"Dam."

They sat alone in silence for a while, a sort of tension building as time went on. Finally, Sasuke spoke.

"You wanna get high?"

Naruto smiled and agreed.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out two generic blunt wraps. Turning to face Naruto he asked

"Which flavor? Grape or Sour Apple?"

Naruto pondered this for a moment before standing up and walking towards Sasuke.

"Hmmmm" Naruto said, getting closer.

"Let's go with…. Sour Apple. I love the way it makes your lips taste." He answered before pulling Sasuke into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around him. Sasuke moaned in the kiss, dropping the wraps momentarily forgetting about them. His fingers slid through those blonde locks before fisting a patch of hair and pulling Naruto as if trying to mesh their heads together.

"Your lips are so soft." Sasuke said quietly, almost as if speaking to no one.

~~~~~~~NARUTO'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kissing him is so intense_

Naruto thought as he fell deeper and deeper into pleasure from the kiss.

_It's like he fills me with life, I feel so real around him. This feeling of life is so amazing I don't want it to stop._

"Your lips are so soft." Sasuke said, with a beautiful smile on his face.

I blushed, once again glad he couldn't see it.

_Oh how I wish you could see my face. One day, you will…. Somehow… I promise._

**Authors Note: that's the end of chapter 5, it's still more of a filler kind of chapter but it's to advance the story a little so it's not just them sitting in his room all the time. This allows me to expand the story a little more ya know? The Happy Garden Gnome is from Project X, i just came decided it would be used as a code word for purchasing a large amount of my favorite drug lolz and the girlfriend thing is of course talking about coke. R&R!**


	6. The First Deal

Chapter 6

**This is just small filler since i haven't really updated. I haven't forgotten about yall. Sasuke's first drug deal. It's like a look into the past n shit. A little side side story for you guys to hopefully in enjoy but it's really not that exciting. sorry it's so short.**

_It's so fucking cold_

**You and me should get away for awhile, I just wanna be alone with your smile.**

_Fuck!_

** Buy some candy and cigarettes and we'll get in my car, blast the stereo and we'll drive to Madagascar**

Sasuke didn't like walking. He also didn't like the freezing strong as hell wind, it being 38 degrees as it is. The way he sees it is if the wind was a person he/she would be a dick. Always knocking shit over, and being loud. Fucking annoying.

Sasuke finally reach the street corner he was meeting at. It wasn't far from his home so he fucking decided to suck it up and stop being a pussy. He checked it watch constantly wanting to go home. He saw a figure in the distance hoping it was the person he was scheduled to meet.

They came closer, lighting a cigarette as they did. Coming into the light the person was revealed to be Gaara.

"Whoop whoop" Gaara said to Sasuke upon seeing his Hatchetman dangling on his chain.

_Hmmm… he's a juggalo, okay cool fam. Now I'm not so worried_

"Whoop Whoop" Sasuke replied throwing up the Wicked Clown sign.

"How much you need?" Sasuke asked, taking his backpack off and setting it on the ground.

"Fuckin, I need an oz and an eighth." Gaara said in monotone.

Shivering slightly Sasuke reached into his backpack making sure to keep all the transaction between the bags was hidden. There are two rules to dealing as far as he was concerned. Rule one you never let them see how much you have. Especially if you have dank. Rule two you ALWAYS carry a gun or at least a knife. Some mother fuckers try to get buck.

He pulled the smaller bags filled with what he'd asked for along with a small scale and weighed out the bags quickly in front of Gaara. It always made them feel better about buying it from him the first time.

"How much?" Gaara asked.

"One hundred and five dollars. Forty-five for the ounce, sixty for the eighth. Trust me you'll get fucking stoned."

Gaara smirked and handed him the money taking the bags from Sasuke. Sasuke counted it quickly to make sure it was correct.

"Hope to do business again. Seriously you'll like it. Call me when you need. Guarantee it's the best shit in town."

With that Sasuke turned and started walking back to his house. Lighting a cigarette watching the smoke rise into the night.


	7. The Picture

**Hey! Chapter 7 is finally here! I might not be able to update since I might be homeless after Tuesday which sucks but oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The very tip of the beginning of the plot starts here. Something happens to Naruto that brings up some questions he'd like to ask Sasuke.  
><strong>

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled

….

"DAMMIT SASUKE GET DOWN HERE!"

….."SASU-!"

"I'm right fucking here, what do you want?" Sasuke asked rather annoyed.

"Here." Itachi said, throwing a bag at Sasuke.

"What is it?" He asked as he felt the bag.

"It's Hash. Like 4 ounces of it. It's really cheap, you can make around two grand with that, just bring me back $900. Sell them as $15 grams, $45 eighths or something I don't care people will shit themselves hearing these prices."

"Fuck, are you serious!? You already have me pushing two ounces of weed a week as it is! I'm gonna get busted you fuck knuckle!"

"No you won't little brother. You should know me better than that." Itachi said with a grin flicking Sasukes forehead with his index finger.

"Fuck you I have a delivery to make." With that Sasuke stormed out of the house.

*It's all good it ended, every word I meant it, hope you get offended when I fuck your friends bitch*

_I hate this weather, it's fucking cooooollld as fuuuuck_

Sasuke walked, with his arms folded, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

*Nah girl it aint me bitch it's you…*

_hahaha this song is awesome_

*Fuck you wasn't there for me, now you got me sittin up in fucking therapy so bitch FUCK YOU*

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto asked, walking beside Sasuke.

"Saaasssuukkeee" He said again, with more emphasis.

_Why does everyone have to yell my name in my face today?_

"SAAAASSSUUKK-"

"What?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"Can we do something after you're done with business?"

"I don't know Naruto, I have a lot of shit to and drugs to weigh and money to count and keep track of. It's a lot of work."

"Oh, I know…. " Naruto said, now looking down.

"I just miss you." He added after a moment of silence.

They both end their journey underneath a large snow covered oak tree in a park.

"Hey.. Naruto."

"Yea?"

'He'll be here soon so go away." He said, hoping it didn't sound as bad as it seemed.

Naruto looked around, then looked at the ground.

"Okay." He gives Sasuke a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and is gone in an instant.

Sasuke looked around, sitting against the tree. He pulls out his switch blade, opening it and looking at the blood stained blade.

_This blade has saved my life many times_

Lighting another cigarette Sasuke begins carving into the tree.

_A…..M…..K…_

"There we go." Sasuke said aloud admiring his work.

"hey" a voice from behind him

Sasuke flips around blade in hand just in case but relaxes when he sees who it is.

"Oh hey Kiba." Sasuke closes the blade stepping closer.

"I see you finally got your flag." Sasuke pointed out, noticing the purple bandana hanging on the left side of Kibas pants.

"yea dude it's awesome. AMK for life nigga." Kiba smiled.

"Yea dude." Sasuke said, looking at his own purple flag.

"So what do you need homie?" Sasuke asked.

"A quarter pound of tree, and like three hundred dollars worth of thizz. If you front me the thizzles I can have your money in five days plus more if you want."

"Nah it's cool, yea bring me back a little bit of money but don't stress it. I have a steady income and a never ending hookup so don't worry about it." Sasuke said handing the two things he asked for.

After a moment Sasuke glanced around making sure no one was around, he was on another crew's turf. Both him and Kiba were, if someone noticed they might start something. Sasuke knelt down sticking his hand in his backpack gripping his Walther.

Kiba looked at him, wondering what he was looking for.

Sasuke stood up, gripping his gun in a way that it was slightly hidden and put it on the left side of his waistband.

"I'm just being prepared. These mother fuckers like to start shit if they see you. You need to move dude. You're going to get shot if you keep living around here."

Kiba smirked, "Yea I know foo, I'm trying dude. I'm okay right now because I sell bud to a few of the crews but still dude, fucking not safe at all."

Sasuke swings his backpack onto his shoulder

"Aight, well I'm gonna dip before shit goes down. Be safe heading back to your pad."

"For sure homie, you too. Whoop whoop"

"Whoop whoop."

Sasuke starts quickly walking towards the intersection he needed to go to, lighting a cigarette to stay calm.

He knew if anything happened he would be relatively safe but he didn't want anything to happen. He wasn't stupid, and angry anymore. Violence wasn't necessary.

After turning a corner he heard the step of a familiar person close behind him.

"Hey Naruto." He said, still focused on getting to his destination.

"Hey, do you think we can hang out?" He asked

"I don't know, right now I'm trying to get the fuck out of here and catch the fucking bus."

Sasuke quickened his pace seeing the bus in the distance.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Sasuke ran to the bus stop just in time to catch the last bus.

"Goddam that was close." Sasuke said to himself while catching his breath. He swiped his bus card and turned to walk down the aisle. Glancing up he noticed a few distinct things. Staying calm he walked to the back and sat down. Making sure seats in front of his blocked out most of his body, he now rests his gun on his lap.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked now sitting next to him.

"Did you see the two sitting up there? If you look close they have rags. They're red, definitely not friends. They were doggin me the whole way down the aisle." Sasuke said, keeping his voice down.

"I'm just making sure I can handle whatever happens. If anything does happen."

Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand, squeezing it tightly. Sasuke squeezed back, smiling at Naruto.

Sasuke bent down as if to look through his backpack and pulled Naruto down giving him a deep loving kiss hiding it behind the seat in front of him, breaking away quickly he says "You should leave in case things get bad. I know you can't get hurt but I don't want you here for this."

Naruto frowned "Okay I understand. Don't get shot or I'll piss on your dead body." He said joking slightly.

"Gee thanks babe, fuck you too." Sasuke replied jokingly with a smile.

Sasuke sat back and sighed putting in his headphones. All he was going to do now was watch those two and see what they're planning.

Back at the house in Sasukes room Naruto waited. He didn't really have anywhere to go or anyone else to talk to so he just waited here for Sasuke.

Naruto sat, breaking up some weed. He sighed.

"I'm so bored." He said aloud.

"I know, I'll put on some music to at least kill the silence since nobodies home."

Naruto pressed play on the remote near him on the table.

*I'm sparked waiting for the dark to hit cuz once the moon gets above my apartment I catch shit for startin shit*

Naruto laid back letting the music take him over, letting the bass rattle his whole body making it feel as though it's just mush. He closes his eyes, his mind wondering to thoughts of Sasuke.

_He is so sexy… mmmm…._

Soon he was asleep

FLASHBACK/Naruto's Dream

"Hey Sasuke!" A blond boy with blue eyes yelled running towards him. Sasuke sat, on a swing reading a book. He looked up upon hearing the yells.

As he approached at full speed, a huge vibrant smile on his face, he jumped doing a flying Jackie Chan kick flip Tekken random-button-pushing combo move landing directly in front of Sasuke and promptly flipping the book out of Sasukes hands.

"How the fuck are you in middle school? Eighth grade no less." Sasuke asked jokingly aggravated.

"I don't know, I'm awesome." He replied jokingly and smiled leaning in towards Sasuke closing his eyes. Sasuke leaned towards closing his eyes as well…

END FLASHBACK/Narutos Dream

Naruto awoke quickly, "Dam that was weird… that felt real. Way too real. Like it really happened but who the fuck is that blond kid?"

The music was still playing loudly, it had only been an hour. Naruto sat up noticing a box on the ground near the side of the dresser Sasukes stereo sat on. The bass vibrations must have knocked it off the top. Naruto stood, walked over and picked it up. The box had no lid and had spilled pictures everywhere. His eyes grew wide with surprise, "What the fuck is this?" He said, now confused as well. He took a picture in is hand, it was one of a blond haired boy with blue eyes and Sasuke obviously younger sitting next to each other holding hands and smiling. Suddenly Naruto felt an inability to breath for a second, feeling a rushing sensation upwards through his body like being brought back to life.

Naruto opens his eyes, he's on the ground. "What the hell just happened?" Suddenly he had thoughts… no, memories. Just a few small snippets here and there of a single event but he was sure they were real. He couldn't explain it. Turning the photograph over he was again at a loss for words and breath. Written in very sloppy hand writing was "Sasuke and Naruto – 2008"

"I need to talk to Sasuke." Naruto said as he stood. He turned the music off and put the picture in his pocket then he was gone in an instant.

**I hope you liked it. I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter I've written. I'm finally addressing the very beginning of the idea I have for this story. R&R!**

**SONG CREDITS:**

**Fuck You - Yung Spade**

**Sound is Vibration - Atmosphere**


End file.
